


Fire

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #Shomatober.Javi and Shoma's slow burn relationship throughout the years.





	Fire

**Saitama, Japan**

**October 2015**

You've beaten the World Champion, and unlike so many skaters, he responds with warmth. Laughing and grinning. Putting his arm around you and congratulating you. 

Though Yuzu is your eternal idol (and, in the future, one of your eternal loves) you feel something hot in your chest, like embers. 

**Barcelona, Spain**

**December 2015**

He finds you in a corner of the banquet. His Japanese is jagged, but serviceable enough as he talks to you. You are young and afraid and brazen. You know that he and Yuzu are together. Nonetheless, before he leaves, you lean in and smooth your hand over his chest. He is silent. 

**Boston, United States**

**April 2016**

He watches. He watches you kiss Yuzu, as you writhe against one another. Though you are preoccupied -- by Yuzu's lips, by his hands pinning your wrists, by Yuzu rocking into you -- he is watching. 

You moan as he begins to stroke himself. 

**May 2016 - May 2017**

It's all Yuzu this, Yuzu that. Sending pictures and Skyping and WhatsApping. Furtive kisses and sex when you meet. 

But he knows. You can tell when he is around. He is far away. Even when he says that Yuzu and you can date, that this can be an open relationship. 

He burns like distant stars. 

[ **Rome, Italy** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097445)

[ **June 2017** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097445)

Through the ribbon of raspberry gelato, the skin of his wrist tastes like salt, coarse against your tongue. 

When you look at him you feel the blush blooming along your jaw, and your cock throb. You actually are disappointed when Yuzu returns from his meanderings and you have to go on, instead of stopping in some alley to suck Javi's cock.

**Saitama, Japan**

**October 2017**

You bump against one another after the competition. That touch crackles through your body. 

Yuzu is possessive and jealous and you both worry about that, and about him being hurt.

You look at one another as if to ask:  _ what's to be done? _

Neither of you know.

**Grenoble, France**

**November 2017**

It's not the same without Yuzu, you whisper, and whisper, and whisper all the way to Javi's hotel room.

Javi cups your face during your first kiss. His hands are so tender as he undresses you.

You know you should talk to Yuzu first, but it feels so good as Javi's mouth closes over you. He works you until you come, heart thundering in your ears. 

Eh. This thing with Yuzu will be settled later. For now all it's Javi's warm lips and body, and a stiff cock for your own mouth. 


End file.
